I Missed You
by smores2946
Summary: 'Tenten..' their fists clenched as they stared in the direction that the rogue ninjas were going, veins pulsing at the side of their head as they watched 'im coming' NEJITEN, lemon, little cussing, rape
1. Chapter 1

**So, there is rape in this story, but i promies that this is not angst or tragedy, firmly understand that I don't believe Neji is dead I believe that he will be revived!**

**btw, if you wanna know what Tenten looks like because i do mention, in subtle details, her out fit change, then here is the link!**

** art/Tenten-188494894**

* * *

I missed you

The breeze blew gently caressing the face of the beautiful woman, picking up her loose scarlet ribbons and having them billow behind her. Her eyes closed and her face impassive, showing no sign of emotion. She sat in Lotus position upon the flat surfaced boulder, her hands rested on her thighs, her face glittering with the light from the reflective surface of the crystal lake before her. If it weren't for the breeze that rustled her scarlet and white clothing, and that swung the panda mask that hung on her hip, people might mistake her for a gorgeous statue.

"Tenten" her Dark brown eyes slowly opened at the familiar voice of her team mate

"yes Lee?" she didn't turn to look at him as she spoke in a soft emotionless voice, the question in it hardly heard.

"it is time to go see him" she could hear the happiness and excitement in his voice, Friday, the day that they both looked forward to every week, the day that they went to go visit him, why this day? Because they as ANBU never had missions assigned to them on Fridays. A dry smile came to her lips, she slowly turned her head to look at her team mate who had a sad smile gracing his features, she fully turned her body and gracefully hopped down from her place.

"lets go"

his eyes twinkled, she would always show the most emotion on this day, even if it be a little, it was more than enough for him to feel content, ever since that day, she had changed. So had he, but not as drastically as she had. They both walked in comfortable silence to the Yamanaka flower shop, when they entered a familiar blonde with icy blue eyes that shone with warmth the moment she laid eyes on them greeted them kindly, they always came on Friday's, she always had their order ready and waiting.

"ohiyo Ino, how are you on this lovely afternoon?" she graced the bowl haired man with a honey suckle sweet smile

"ohiyo Lee, i'm doing fine. How about you two?" The bun haired girl answered this time

"just fine, thanks for asking" she gave her a rare genuine appreciative smile, they were rare, and she was happy to be one of the few that received them.

"of course, i'll be right back with your order" she quickly left to go to the back, the purple curtain closing behind her. Just as her presence left them, another took her place, one that made neither of the ANBU team members comfortable. An ANBU member on one knee was before them

"Lee san, the Hokage has a mission for you" His eyes widened in shock, while Tenten seemed to have not really cared, but he knew that inwardly she was cursing, and angry.

"He knows that I do not take missions on Friday's, please tell him I de-"

"my apologies Lee san, but he specifically said that he would not take no for an answer, it is imperative that you take this mission"

He sat there for a moment in stunned silence, he then looked down, his fists tightly clenched as his body shook with anger, his eyes tightly shut. He then felt a warm familiar hand touch his clenched fist. His eyes shot open and he snapped his head to the left in shock at the female next to him, she never touched anyone unless it was completely an utterly necessary, nor did she give such soft smiles or loving eyes that spoke to him in incomprehensible volumes, his eyes widened even more as he read her message _'go, it's okay, don't worry'_ he looked back at the ANBU in front of them that was beginning to fidget uncomfortably, he closed his eyes

"alright, let us go then" the man in front of them, was still for a moment then curtly nodded his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke, Lee soon after. Tenten stood their alone now as the blonde reappeared with her order in hand

"wh-where did Lee go?" she looked around curiously. She took slow steps forward,

"he had a mission" Ino's eyes snapped towards hers in complete shock

"Tenten.."

"it's okay, the life of an ANBU never rests" she strained a smile, this was a hard blow for her, she tried ignoring it though as she stuck out her open palms to take the white roses.

A sad smile came over the girls features as she handed her the bouquet,

"here, they're on the house" a very faint surprised look came over the brunette's features

"Ino.. I couldn-"

"yes,yes you can" the girl blinked at her questioningly, she closed her eyes and smiled as she responded "you're only one costumer, it doesn't harm business, and besides" she opened her eyes "you're an important friend." She blinked again at her, then went back to her emotionless mask, but Ino could see the appreciation glimmering in her dark orbs

"thank you" she quietly whispered, then in one fluid movement she was out of the shop

_'4 years Tenten...i pray for you everyday'_

The young female made her way down the Konoha streets, and soon found herself making her way through a familiar forest _'this feels so different without Lee... Damn you Naruto...selfish bastard...'_ she bit the inside of her cheek, she tasted iron, but swallowed it without reaction. She felt her chest begin to tighten as she began to see a familiar stone tomb, she neared it with quiet steps, the heels on her shoes not even able to make a noise. She then noticed it, her eyes widened as her pupils constricted, all color left her very being, her grip slackened on the bouquet of ivory white roses, they're fragrance leaving her nose as they fell to the ground and then crunched as their stems snapped while petals fluttered with the force of Tenten's step as she began to run towards the tomb. She slid to a stop infront of it, kicking up a cloud of dirt, she took staggering steps towards the wide open mouth of the tomb of her friend, her best friend, her crush, her love, the man she was never able to confess her love to, the man she wished wasn't dead of every hour, every minute, every second of every day, the man that she missed so dearly. Her worst fear was confirmed, it was empty. She collapsed , her legs in an M with her hands flat on the ground in between her thighs, her head bowed as her shoulders shook, her teeth were grit as bitter tears dripped from her tightly shut eyes _'who..who would DARE!' _Her nails dug into the dirt as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Well, well, well aren't we lucky boys." her eyes snapped open "a beautiful woman out here, all alone and defenseless" she heard male chuckling

"not so defenseless Setzou"

"hm?"

"she has a mask"

"ohhh, an ANBU then?" his voice was filled with mirth an amusement. Tenten slowly stood, her tears immediately drying up, she slowly grabbed her mask and placed it over her face, then turned her full self towards the intruders. Five of the six mens eyes widened, the other man took a step forward with wide eyes and a happy grin on his face

"could it be? The famed silent ANBU ninja, Panda?" his voice was filled with barely contained excitement "well tell me, what good deed did I do to be graced with such luck!" he eyed her like sweet odango "I've been told of your skill, and ruthlessness, along with your muted silence, but never your beauty" he eyed her up and down "i must say, i'm not dissapointed"

his men, finally relaxing, chuckled in agreement. She did not hesitate as she took out her summoning scroll and, only lifting the bottom of her mask to show her pink plump lips, she bit down on her thumb and used the blood to bring forth a ready, and sharp katana. She got into her stance, ready and waiting to strike.

"Someone's ready to spill my blood I see," he pulled out his own katana, getting in position as a sadistic look came onto his face "well i'm ready to taste yours"

the other men took a step back, showing that this was not their duel. She wasn't fazed by his crazed words, she was too high on blood lust. They both lunged at each other the sound of metal meeting metal reverberated through out the area multiple times, on rare occasions a white spark or two flew. In a quick movement, too fast for her opponent to see, she had jabbed her weapon forward cutting his cheek shallowly, blood immediately seeping from the cut. He stuck out his tongue licking the side of his cheek, tasting his own blood

"not bad"

The moment those two words left his mouth Tenten dropped to the ground and rolled to the side into a crouching position, there where she once stood was now three kunai. She lept from her spot, avoiding a club that was aimed for head, and back to where she once was, she grabbed the kunai and threw them with perfect aim into the club wielding mans skull, his eyes wide, he fell to the floor dead.

Out of no where a large chain wrapped around her arms and pulled on her from behind, she was yanked to the ground with a sharp gasp escaping her mouth. She rolled on her stomach and attempted to stand, but the moment she was on her knees she felt a sharp numbing pain hit the back of her head and then everything went dark. She collapsed to the floor unconscious, the man then grabbed a syringe and injected it into her arm, she was then rolled back over onto her back. Setzou made his way over to her nonchalantly, he got down on one knee and then removed the ANBU mask that hid Panda's identity, his eyes clouded with lust as a smirk came over his feature

"not bad at all"

He ordered the man to take the girl, and they were soon making their way deeper into the forest, the empty tomb forgotten. A dark figure, who had watched everything, stood their on one of the tree limbs leaning against the tree with arms crossed. The figure then leaped down, and landed in front of the abandoned broken roses _'Tenten..'_ their fists clenched as they stared in the direction that the rogue ninjas were going, veins pulsing at the side of their head as they watched _'im coming'_

She awoke to the noise of boisterous laughter and male voices, she kept her eyes closed realizing she no longer had a mask to hide her face. She felt sore all over and her body throbbed with pain, she felt the feather soft touch of her long hair brushing against her forearms, but she could still feel the pins that held loose ribbons on her head. She then realized that they hadn't binded her hands or feet, suddenly she felt a large rough hand caress the side of her face, out of pure instinct she slapped the hand away while, with now open eyes, shot a murderous glare at the ugly man who touched her, as her other small but deadly hand tightly gripped his neck, her nails digging in to the tender flesh.

"she's awake!"

he choked out loud enough for others to hear, before she could react the man had taken his fist and punched her right in the stomach making her eyes go wide by loss of breath, she hunched over as her grip slackened on the mans neck who quickly pulled away and grabbed her by the back of her hair, she bit back a scream, as she could feel hair follicles being ripped out. She only clenched her eyes shut and grasped the mans hand, digging her nails into his skin, he threw her forward the moment she felt her finger tips become wet.

"bitch!" he kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could, she spit out blood.

Her eyes quickly focused as she layed there on the dirt ground and found herself surrounded by dangerous looking men, all looking at her like she was some prize, she glared icily. A man took a step forward before one of them stopped him by saying

"we can have our fun with her when the boss' done, remember what happened last time we didn't give it to him fresh?" the man's eyes flashed in fear and he took a step back. Then, a deep threatening voice boomed over the group

"where is she!?"

"r-right here b-boss!"

The ring of men parted as a large man came through, he was the biggest man that Tenten had ever seen, he could literally pass for a giant. When the man saw her, a sickening smirk came over his features

"put her in the chair and hold her" she was then picked up and slammed into a wooden chair, where two men firmly held her, she struggled but stopped when the giant man stood in front of her "Panda, it's so nice to finally meet you" she glared at him "don't give me that look" he bit out harshly, but it didn't faze her, he roughly grabbed her jaw with his hand as he seethed "i said, dont give me that look" she spit in his face, he back handed her, her head whipping to the side, he then grabbed her hair yanking her face to look at him, but she closed her eyes in defiance "open your damn eyes" but she still wouldn't "fine, have it your way" her eyes snapped open as she once again felt herself be dragged by her hair, but this time she was dragged into a tent.

It had a single oil lantern sitting on a small table next to a futon, in the middle of the tent was a medium sized table with two chairs. He yanked her on to her feet and then slammed her onto the table, the upper half of her body bent over it. Realization immediately clicked in her mind, she began to struggle, in desperate attempts to push herself up, but Tenten only felt his large hand press down on her back to keep her from moving while his fingers were knotted in the ends of her hair. She then felt his disgusting hand grab onto the back of her pants and underwear and yank down so that her bare bottom was exposed to him, she began to struggle even more, doing everything in vain as the ridiculous sized man was completely unaffected by her movement. She'd only ever wanted one man to take her virginity from her and he was dead, she'd be damned if she let this monster take it. She heard the undoing of a belt buckle and a zipper, then the degrading feel of his thumb parting one of her cheeks to make more room. Her eyes were brimming with tears, then, in a swift movement, he entered her, she let out a strangled gasp of pain as she went completely still, her eyes were wide as tears began to rundown her face and pool at the wood that her chin was resting on, her mouth was open, and her brows were slightly furrowed, her hands tightly grasped the sides of the table, her nails digging into the wood.

She heard him chuckle and felt his hand grip onto the back of her sleeveless white shirt

"didn't see that coming" he pulled out slightly, a strange noise escaping her lips as her brows furrowed a bit more "did you"

he slammed back into her with unbelievable force, another strangled noise came from her throat as her eyebrows shot up and tears continued flowing more profusely. To her relief he hadn't taken her virginity, but to her utter horror, he was anally raping her. The pain was excruciating and she couldn't even grab her bearings at the feel of him pounding into her mercilessly, pain ripping through her each and every time he moved. He began to go harder and faster into her, her eye brows furrowing deeply in unbelievable white searing pain, her nails continued digging into the wood to the point where she heard them cracking and breaking and felt the warm blood pour down her stinging finger tips. Suddenly though the brutes thrusts and grunts were stopped when the sound of tent flaps being flipped open and a loud thump was heard, turning his head slightly he saw one of his men laying on the floor with a broken neck. He pulled out of her non to gently, a choked cry that was barely heard when he did, as he zipped up his pants he moved away from her and stormed out of the tent while yelling

"what the hell are you assholes doing?! I was almost finished!"

Once he was gone Tenten immediately slid off the table to the ground in a painful heap, she muffled a cry of pain, she heard screams and yells from outside of the tent. Reaching behind her with bloody fingers and a shaky hand, she pulled up her underwear and pants, she wanted to keep at least some of her dignity, even if she truly had none left. She then noticed that it was completely silent outside, not really sure what was happening, but not willing to stick around and find out, she began to drag herself across the ground, going under the table, she then heard the tent flaps flutter open. she continued dragging her abused body halfway beneath the table before it was kicked away and she no longer had any cover, then a fingerless black gloved pale hand came on top of her bloodied one. She sat their for a moment studying it silently with red puffy eyes, her gaze began to travel up the forearm of which the black glove covered up only a bit past their elbow, white bindings continued from there covering half the bicep, then showing pale skin. There was a white ANBU chest plate on top of a black turtle neck tank, leading once again to pale flesh that covered a strong neck, then a firm jaw and pale lips, a sharp nose and then the thing that made her eyes widen even more and fresh tears fall.

Pearl eyes, pearl eyes that weren't dead, pearl eyes that starred at her with concern, and happiness, and even something she thought she would never see, love, but then she saw the anger behind them that she knew wasn't directed at her, she finally questioned in a shakey, unbelieving voice

"Ne-neji?"

her voice broke at the end, she could hardly believe it when a sad smile came to his lips and he nodded his head, a sob escaped her lips as he then grabbed her in a tight hug that she couldn't help but return, even though the sudden movement caused her to bite her lip and flinch slightly in pain, she hoped and prayed he didn't notice, but nothing ever got by the ever sharp Neji Hyuuga. She felt him tense and before she could stop him she felt the change in his chakra as he used his Byakuugan, so instead she only buried her face deeper into the crook of his neck, his grip became significantly tighter

"it's okay" she shakily whispered "at least he didn't take it"

"Tenten" his voice made her shiver and only know that for sure he was solid and actually here, alive and breathing with a true heart beat

"please.. just hold me" and he did, slightly rocking her back and forth, he held her pouring all his love into the tight embrace.

He ran quickly through the thickly wooded area with Tenten in his arms, he held her tightly against him, he began to see the path that lead back to their town of Konoha, he followed and just as he was about to completely come out of the woods, her soft voice stopped him

"Neji.." he looked down at her as she looked up at him "take me home" he was slightly taken a back

"Tenten, you need to go to a hospital" she shook her head, refusing

"please Neji, I dont want to go there", she grabbed his shirt tighter "i dont like it there, I just need you"

he was slightly surprised, but then he quickly composed himself and nodded, heading in the direction of Tenten's apartment as nothing more than a shadow to any bystanders eye, but at this hour, there were none. He entered the small apartment with the key under her mat outside, he then kicked the door close behind him and locked it. He still remembered the lay out of her home, and was quite surprised to see that everything was the same, nothing had changed.

Once in her bedroom, he walked over to her bed and began to gently lay her down, but her grip on him didn't slacken or come undone in the least

"don't leave me..." she whispered hoarsely "not again..."

something snapped in him, he couldn't stand the thought of her thinking that he'll leave her again, or that he was truly gone to begin with, so in a quick movement he was suddenly on top of her. Surprise showed in her dark orbs as they widened, but it only grew as he growled, almost seductively in her ear exactly what she'd wanted to hear

"i will never leave you Tenten, never, I will always be here, and I am here, im not going anywhere."

he felt her shake slightly, he pulled back to see her eyes glassy with unshed tears, as she brought her blood crusted hands up to rub her clean thumbs along his cheekbones.

"i-" her voice broke as she attempted to speak "i missed you" tears poured as a sob tore through her throat "so...so much" He kissed her cheeks and her jaw as he whispered over and over again, with a silent apology in his words

"i know, I know" she continued whimpering of how much she missed him how much she needed him. He then kissed her in an open mouthed kiss that had her whimpering in want and need as his tongue dominated hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he supported himself to keep from crushing her.

They pulled away, breathing hard and starring into each others eyes heatedly

"Neji" she started, still out of breath "make love to me" hesitance came to him

"but.. Tenten-"

"please Neji, I want you to take the pain away"

"it'll still be painful.."

"but.. I know that you'll be gentle.."

she looked away as a blush came to her cheeks, he smirked as he leaned in and took her lips into another kiss, silently accepting her request. He pulled away and began to kiss and then lightly suck from beneath her jaw to down her throat, slightly nipping at the skin eliciting high pitched feminine gasps that had him shivering with lust. He came back to her lips as his long deft fingers began to quickly undo the buttons of her Chinese styled shirt, when he had finished he pulled away from her kiss swollen lips and watched as more and more cloth slipped away after every ragged breath she took. He reached to the straps of the breast plate he wore and with two clicks he slipped it off with ease, he leaned in and began to suckle on her pulse point as he discarded her top and began to undo the bra she wore. She cried out and moaned loudly as he did all the right things shooting pleasurable ripples through her whole body, she suddenly let out a loud sob as she felt his hot mouth take a pink nub, she arched off the bed, her hands gripping tightly onto his arms.

She felt saliva come from her mouth as he continued to gnaw and twist the nub in his mouth while he tweaked and played with the other, she breathed heavily trying to gain her breath as she whimpered at what he was doing to her. He then pulled back causing a sob to tear through her throat, due to the cold hitting her breast which was soon muffled by his mouth and tongue while his warm chest was pressed against hers, he suddenly pulled back as he slid off his gloves, she then reached up and slid her small hands up his shirt feeling his muscles and every now and then the raised skin of scars, soon that was stripped off too. He leaned in and began to nibble and teeth her ear lobe

"ah! Ne-neji"

he played with it as his hands pulled down her pants and underwear in one go, she was now completely naked to his all seeing eyes, he brushed his hands over her breasts and then slid them down to her hips, rubbing soothing circles. Bit by bit he neared her heated sex, she took in a sharp breath when she felt his sift yet calloused hand brush her sensitive clit. Before she knew it he began to rub and twist her clit with his fingers, she jerked and squirmed as she gripped his bare back, he smirked in amusement as she cried out in heated screams, he grabbed one of her arms and pushed it down sliding his hands up so that her hand intertwined with his next to her head.

She begged him for release as he was now furiously rubbing her, making her breaths come quicker and in short bursts that had her chest heaving. Her voice rose a few octaves as she sobbed and then screamed when she exploded with her orgasm, he felt the warm nectar cover his hand in spurts as he continued to rub her, she squirmed and whimpered as he did. When she finally came down from her high, he brought his hand up and stuck a finger into her open mouth rubbing it on her tongue so that she would taste herself while he enjoyed the rest, her red blush became darker as she watched him do this, not even able to comprehend that taste on her own tongue, not even when she could taste it on his own lips. Her free hand slid down his side and soon met the waist band of his black pants, he pulled back as she pleaded

"off.."

with both of their free hands he slid it off, they were now both naked to the others eye, he slid a hand over her now slick core making her gasp, he grabbed his large erect member and leaning in, whispered against her lips,

"i'm going to go in now" he watched the fear pass her eyes as she bit her lip and nodded her head, he pressed his forehead to hers "i'll be gentle"

she began to feel the slight pressure of his cock entering her, she gasped at the feel tightly shutting her eyes, his other hand immediately tangled with hers and was now on the other side of her head, he continued to move forward, she began to whimper in pain

"Ne- neji, it stings"

"i know" he continued moving she gasped in pain "it'll be over soon"

her broken nails dug into the flesh of his knuckles, then, in one hard thrust, he broke through her virginity and he was in her all the way, she let out a strangled scream as her back arched and her head flung back, tears pouring down her face. He kissed the side of her face as she whimpered, he whispered sweet nothings to her as she begged him not to move only telling her he had too, pulling out the pain ebbed away some, but she sobbed as he came in, he did this again, the second time she moaned in slight pleasure and pain, and the third was complete pleasure. He smirked against her neck, but groaned as her tightness was beginning to drive him mad. He began to thrust into her picking up speed and force as she begged him to do so, the bed shook at the force of his thrusts as her chest bounced as he moved inside of her, she screamed as he began to go much harder, once again by her request. Tears poured down her face at the euphoria, as she screamed his name over and over again.

His pride swelled and with a few more powerful, animalistic thrusts, she gave a loud scream while he bit down on her neck, as they both met their earth crashing orgasms. She whimpered as she felt his hot seed shoot into her, and then she went limp. Breathless, sweaty and red faced, he pulled out of her slowly and collapsed next to her bringing the sheet over them, she quickly snuggled into his side as he held her tightly against him.

"i love you" she looked at him with big brown eyes that were tired and exhausted, but he only smiled at the reason, he gently kissed her

"i love you too" her eyes widened as tears came down her face, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and only whispered

"hold me" and he did

"gladly"

* * *

**So yes! Neji is alive in this story! bwahahaha! he lives! like seriously you could never make me believe other wise so anyways review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

www .deviantart art / Tenten - 1884 94894

**yeah i realized when i made the post that the link messed up so here it is again take out the spaces though**


End file.
